wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Book of the Moon
Cher Degré Lady Jaguara |japanese = 月の書 |romanji = Tsuki no Sho|num = 3-4 (approx.)}} is a pagan book that chronicles the origin of wolves, nobles and Description The book originally belonged to wolves, but it was then taken from them by the house lords. The house lords banned the Book of the Moon for their own usage only, due to its contents that contain the knowledge of wolves, humans and opening the gates of Paradise. Its contents described the wolves, the land of Paradise, the rare Lunar Flowers, Cheza the Flower Maiden, several legends that includes the origins of humans turning into wolves and the red moon. Creation and Owners It's author and origins are unknown, but some believe that Lord Darcia I was the original creator of the Book of the Moon. Some lower-class people outside of the nobility houses owned this rare book, but very few had survived after the ban was implemented, outside and even inside the Nobles circle it was a rare item. Known owners of the book is the Wolf Hunter from Kyrios, Quent Yaiden and Cher Degré, the head scientist and research leader of Freeze City. Detective Hubb Lebowski was eventually given the copy owned by his ex-wife. Higher Noble families of the House of Lords possessed this book, Lady Jaguara was known to possess this book and read it in her spare time. Possibly, the Orkham family knew of its existence, and possibly owned one, as Lord Orkham spoke to his council that he wanted the Flower Maiden in his Possession. (All known information about the Flower Maiden/Cheza is limited to the Research Division led by Cher, sponsored by Lord Orkham, data that Darcia III kept in his databases at his Keep and the Book itself, however Darcia explained to Cher that Orkham and his family had stolen Cheza with no prior knowledge of what she was, meaning that Orkham may have acquired a copy of the book after he stole Cheza. The final pages of the book appear to be blank, but it was revealed that they actually held a secret portrait of the Lunar Flowers, that can only be seen if rain hits the pages. All known and possibly-owned copies of the Book of the Moon were either lost or destroyed before or during the resurrection of the world. Known Copies #It was assumed that Orkham owned a copy of the Book of the Moon. #Lady Jaguara kept a book in her study that she read from time to time. #Darcia owned the book as he was heard as a voice-over reading excerpts of it from time to time. He was also seen closing the book. #The copy Cher Degré owned and lent to Hubb Lebowski; it later fell into a chasm along with the detective. Appearances and Mentions *Lady Jaguara was seen reading the book in her study before the wolves arrived. When she met Cheza for the first time, she spoke the Words of Red Moon. The back cover of Jaguara's copy show claw marks. *Darcia III had accumulated much information about Cheza, and knew of the lost art of his families alchemy along with his grandfathers research accounts; All this information can only be found in the Book of the Moon, implying he has read it. *Lord Orkham, when he first appeared, was seen talking with his Advisers and told them that he wanted the Lunar Flower in his possession. This implied Cheza and indirectly links him to the Book of the Moon. The book is said to reveal much about Cheza, therefore, he may have had some form of contact with the it.Category:Items Trivia * The text on the front is Russian. * The book's cover was designed by Akihiro Yamada; a famed Japanese illustrator and manga artist.